1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile fire extinguishing device, and more particularly, to a foam-type fire extinguishing device connected to a motorbike.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional fire trucks are too big to enter small roads, tunnels or alleys so that the fire cannot be controlled properly. The fire trucks can only park at a distance from the fire site and the fire men carry light equipment to approach the fire site. However, the equipment can only provide limited fire extinguishing agent so that it may takes a lot of time to completely extinguish the fire.
A combination of a motorbike and a fire extinguishing device is developed to deal with the situations mentioned above. The motorbike has a support stand pivotably connected to the middle portion of the motorbike so that the rider holds the handlebar by one hand and pulls the motorbike backward by the other hand to allow the support stand supports the motorbike. When moving the motorbike, the motorbike is pushed forward and a spring brings the support stand to be pivoted upward. Because the fire extinguishing device is heavy so that when pulling the motorbike backward, the rider has to apply a significant force. Besides, the heavy fire extinguishing device tilt the front end of the motorbike upward, when the fire extinguishing device sprays water or fire extinguishing agent, the reaction force spin the motorbike or even flip the motorbike over.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a motorbike and a fire extinguishing device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.